James Anderson II
James Anderson II was the illegitimate son of James Anderson & Mariah Love. Born in 2163, he was abandoned by his parents after the Siege of New Washington D.C. caused the death of Mariah & James, not knowing his son had been born, never turned up to claim his child. This caused James II to be placed in an orphanage until he reached his teenage years. After researching his family & angry at his father's supposed behavior, James II murdered his father & sought to be the hero his father was until he learned that he would have to kill James' legitimate son, Jack. However, in a fight with Jack, instead of killing the latter as James had been planning, Jack killed James to stop his reign of terror as an assassin. Bio Early Years James Anderson II was born in 2163 during the Siege of New Washington D.C.. Mariah Love, his mother, went out to find James Anderson, his father, so they could claim the child as their own. However, on the same day that James was born, the security walls protecting New Washington failed & the shadowghosts breached the city's defenses. The shadowghosts mauled the citizens, among them was Mariah. James found Mariah amongst the victims & she died before she could tell James about the birth. Because James never knew that James II had been born, he assumed the child died with his mother. The hospital then placed James II in an orphanage as the parents never showed up to claim him as they heard that the mother had died & the father had disappeared. Life in the Orphanage Researching the Anderson family After leaving the orphanage, James discovered his connection to James Anderson, the legendary war hero of 2165. He then researched into the Siege of New Washington D.C. in 2163, the same year he was born & he made the connection between himself, James Anderson & Mariah Love. Aware that the two had not been marryed, James continued research on his biological father & learned that he had marryed Mariah's cousin. Driven insane by his assumptions, James II assumed that James had been a sexually obsessed boy that had sex with his biological mother & before Mariah died, James simply abandoned her & her child. When he met Cyber Ashelin, he learned that James had sex with Ashelin when she was a human, thus enraging James II even further. Determined to avenge his mother's death & invoke his rage on his father, James II set out to kill his father & then go on to inherit his father's legacy by then destroying the shadowghosts & then secretly bring down the Imperials. Assassinations & death James became hired as the professional assassin for Cyber Ashelin, answering only to her & anyone he is instructed to answer to by her, including the only Imperial higher than she is, Cyber Erol. James, whose existance was unbeknownst of Core, took a great love for the act of cold-blooded murder through the means of hunting shadowghosts & viciously slaughtering & hunting other humans & executing them. Murder of James Anderson I James II ambushed James at the Anderson Manor. There, James II explained to his father his own existance & he then proceeded to murder the man who didn't claim him. Hunt for Jack Anderson After murdering James Anderson, James II believed he'd finished his job. But then he discovered from Cyber Ashelin that James had a son named Jack, who had been born by James' wife, Emily, the cousin of Mariah Love. James II then prepared to hunt down & assassinate Jack to stop him from obtaining the honor meant for the elder son & he murdered anyone who dared get in his way of getting to Jack. Before James learned about Jack, Jack learned about James as his father's ghost appeared to him in the night after his attack & told him to avenge his murder. James then continued his reign of terror, gaining control of citys such as Troy II, New Los Angeles, New Wildwood City & Light City. Confrontation & Death James finally caught up with Jack after the latter tryed stopping the former from obtaining his stockpile of weapons by shooting down his hovercar. In frustration, the two fought the duel in the streets, eventually going to top of a statue & climbing on construction to finish the other off. Post-mortem